villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evelyn Sharp
Evelyn Sharp is a character in the TV show Arrow. She initially appears as a minor villain in the fourth season but returns as the secondary antagonist in the fifth season of the show. After her parents are killed by Damien Darhk, Evelyn tries to avenge them using the identity Black Canary, and hunted down Damien's wife Ruvé. However, Green Arrow showed her not to become a killer and ceased her crusade. Evelyn later becomes one of the new recruits of the new Team Arrow and initially starts off as one of it's more promising members. However after the appearance of Prometheus, Evelyn learns that Green Arrow was also previously "The Hood" vigilante who she considered a murderer as he'd killed several people she knew. To get revenge on him Evelyn betrayed Oliver and allied with Prometheus, providing him information on the team hoping to bare witness when Prometheus kills him. She is portrayed by Madison McLaughlin. History Past Her parents became willing followers of Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. but were killed, either in Damien Darhk's gas chamber or later when the building was destroyed by Team Arrow. After finding out about the fate of her parents, Evelyn decided to avenge them. Aware that she was unable to defeat Darhk on her own, she targeted his wife Ruvé instead. Evelyn also snuck into the hospital where the wounded Laurel Lance was being treated and stole her Canary Cry collar. Targeting Ruvé After fashioning herself a suit similar to that of the Black Canary, Evelyn starts going after Ruvé. She attacks a gun ring to steal their weaponry and later attacks Ruvé's assistant Alex Davis in a restaurant, intending to murder him because of his affiliation with Ruvé. However, as Alex' girlfried Thea Queen is a member of Team Arrow, Thea manages to stop Evelyn from executing Alex. Evelyn attempts to flee but is pursued by the Green Arrow who eventually corners her. During the confrontation Evelyn bitterly blames Oliver for her parent's death, as he did not save them, and then uses the Canary Cry collar to stun him and ecapes. During a gala Ruvé is hosting in her role of mayoral candidate, Evelyn attempts to murder her. Fighting her way through Ruvé's bodyguards, who Evelyn murders, Evelyn is eventually confronted by the Green Arrow once more. Although Oliver attempts to talk Evelyn out of murdering her target, Evelyn shoots Oliver with a gun to prevent him from stopping her. She then goes after Ruvé and holds her at gunpoint but when Oliver reminds her how the real Black Canary was a hero, Evelyn decides to honor her memory and spares Ruvé. Evelyn escapes before the police arrives but later attends Laurel Lance's funeral. Joining Team Arrow When Oliver decides to form a new team, Evelyn is one of the people he approaches. Evelyn agrees to become an apprentice of Oliver and later arrives at the meeting point, an old H.I.V.E. base at Star City. There, Oliver introduces her to the other recruits, Curtis Holt and Rene "Wild Dog" Ramirez. Oliver starts training them, ordering them to get past him to ring a bell. However, none of them succeeds and they are brutally beaten up by Oliver once they attempt to. Eventually, all three of the recruits get fed up with Oliver's brutal training methods. The new team, including Artemis, is later called on by Oliver and is tasked to be present during a charitable gala hosted by AmerTek. During the charity, AmerTek CEO Janet Carroll is targeted by an assailant. Although the team is able to stop Ragman from murdering Carrol, Ragman escapes due to Ramirez' impulsive actions. When Oliver later scolds the team for their insubordination, Evelyn, Rene and Curtis leave the team. Realizing that his training methods might have been wrong, Oliver later calls the three back. Realizing that they need trust to form a working relationship, Oliver reveals his identity to the recruits who join Team Arrow once more. Evelyn also gets the alias Artemis. A week later, Felicity Smoak shows the recruits through the city's surveillance system how Oliver hunts down criminals. One of these criminals is a drug dealer whom Oliver interrogates to get the name and location of his supplier. Hearing the name and the location of the man, Wild Dog, who is fed up with not doing any crime fighting, decides to go after him. He convinces Evelyn to come with him, although Evelyn assumes that it is merely a recon job. The two arrive at the facility, where Derek Sampson and his men are producing the drug Star Dust. Inside the compound, Wild Dog's recklessness makes Sampson aware of the intruders, Evelyn and Wild Dog are forced to fight Sampson, who falls to his death into a vat of chemicals. However, Sampson resurrects hours later and has gained the power to be immune to pain. Oliver brings in the entire Team Arrow to hunt him down and defeat him for good. After they succeed, Oliver decides that it is time that his recruits enter the Arrowcave. He leads them inside, where the trio watches in awe. Although they are members of the same team, Evelyn, Wild Dog and Curtis have trouble getting along, mostly due to Wild Dog's impulsiveness. However, they group together to stop Oliver from breaking out his friend John Diggle from military prison. They confront Oliver but are easily defeated by him. While Oliver is saving Diggle, Felicity sends the beaten group, joined by the newest team member Ragman, to take down Tobias Church. However, while they attempt to do so Curtis is injured. Evelyn and Ragman manage to drag him to their getaway car but Wild Dog is captured by Church. The team later saves Wild Dog from Church and destroy Church's criminal empire. Joining Prometheus After the serial killer Prometheus emerges in Star City, Oliver reveals to his team that he was the former vigilante 'The Hood', who murdered criminals instead of arresting them. Evelyn is outraged and feels betrayed, given that Oliver hypocritically stopped her from murdering Ruvé. Despite not leaving the team, the revelation created a deep distrust for Oliver in Evelyn. Deducing how Prometheus chooses his targets, Oliver sends each of his recruits to guard a possible target. The one Evelyn guards inside a moving train is later attacked by Prometheus. Evelyn attacks Prometheus but is defeated and is only saved when Oliver appears. Prometheus flees the train but leaves a bomb behind. Oliver arrives in time to get both Evelyn and the target out of the train before the bomb explodes. However, Evelyn is later seen meeting with Prometheus on a rooftop, claiming that 'they don't suspect a thing". Evelyn is indeed revealed to be a traitor to Team Arrow. When the team confronts Prometheus, Evelyn disarms Wild Dog and allows Prometheus to flee. Evelyn escapes with him in the smoke created by a smoke grenade. Trivia *Evelyn's identity "Artemis" is a reference to the character from the animated series Young Justice "Artemis Crook", a superhero character who hailed from a family of supervillains and was a student of Green Arrow. The character herself is actually a revamped of the supervillain Artemis Crook / Tigress. Evelyn's betrayal could be a reference to the Tigress persona. Navigation Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Vigilante Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:Mr. Terrific Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Hypocrites